I'm Not Supposed to Marry YOU! A SasuSaku
by High Rhulain
Summary: Sakura's sister Hana is supposed to be marrying Itachi Uchiha. So how on earth does Sakura find HERSELF married to Itachi's younger brother instead? SasuSaku
1. Forced to the Aisle

Sakura arose with the dawn, stretching and yawning. Today was a wedding, and she couldn't afford to be late.

Sakura's sister, Hana, was to be wed to Itachi Uchiha today. The wedding had been the topic of conversation for months among high society. Hana wearily hunted for her slippers and shuffled down the stairs to make some coffee.

Sakura Haruno was nineteen years old, her sister, twenty-one. Hana was the eldest daughter of Mr. Haruno, the man who owned one of the largest computer companies there was. His wife, Mrs. Haruno, was more ditzy than anything else. She enjoyed flying to Rome and Paris for shopping weekends. Hana took after her mother, but Sakura was attached to their father. He had taught her everything he knew about computers, and she was as good a hacker as anyone the Uchiha Corporation cared to hire.

The Uchiha Corporation. They were large in the computer business, too. Fugaru Uchiha had two sons, the eldest of whom was Itachi Uchiha. He had brought Itachi up to replace him as CEO, but his younger son he had mostly ignored.

Haruno Corp. and Uchiha Corp. were planning to merge soon after the marriage of the heirs to the businesses. Hana Haruno had been engaged to Itachi Uchiha shortly after the companies announced the imminent merge. But despite the fact that she would soon be related to them, Sakura had not spent much time with the Uchihas. She had seen Itachi once or twice, but that was all. Truth be told, she didn't care much for the Uchihas. She just loved her laptop computer, which she had specially rigged to do almost anything she wanted.

Right now her laptop was the last thing on her mind as Sakura climbed the stairs with two mugs of coffee. She trotted down the inch-thick carpet and knocked on a door. Yawning, she entered the blazing pink room of her elder sister.

Hana and Sakura were both alike in that they both had jade eyes and pinkish hair. Hana sat up in her queen-sized bed and accepted the mug from Sakura.

"When are you going to get d-d-dressed?" Sakura yawned. Hana sipped her coffee and shrugged.

"I left the dress at the church after the rehearsal last night. I don't want to get it dirty, so I'll change there."

"Yeah, I left my bridesmaid's dress there, too," Sakura grinned. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

Hana shrugged. "I guess. Hey, what time is it?"

Sakura checked the digital clock on the nightstand. "It's 8:00." The wedding was at nine.

"Ohmigosh," Hana said, throwing off the covers. "You'd better get over there!"

"Aren't you coming?" Sakura asked, surprised. Hana smiled.

"I've got to shower and get my hair done. I'll show up later. You go on ahead."

Sakura threw on a pair of jeans and a polo and ran downstairs. In the car, she ran a brush through her hair, checked her lipstick, and stuck the key in the ignition. A curtain parted as her little red car pulled out of the driveway. And Hana smiled.

---------------------------------------------------Uchiha Manor-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's alarm went off at 7:30. He pounded the button that turned it off and rolled over. Daylight was streaming through the fluttering curtains. Sasuke blinked sleep from his eyes as he tried to remember what day it was. Oh yeah. His brother's wedding.

Sasuke rolled out of bed and trotted to his closet, past the computer on his desk that still hummed with power. He'd stayed up past midnight working on his new hacking program. Sasuke smiled. No one would beat that.

Sasuke was twenty-one, the same age as the girl Itachi was marrying today. Itachi himself was twenty-three. They had a younger sister named Aya, who was only nineteen. But Aya was, even at her young age, a professional businesswoman. And her job with the Uchiha Corp. had called her away. She couldn't make it to the wedding. Aya was the main connection between Uchiha Corp. and Atlantean Technical Corporation. She was also affiliated with Suna Corp. Aya was always a busy person, her cell phone ringing constantly. It was a shame she didn't slow down, Sasuke thought. There's a few guys around here who might be interested in her if she settled down.

Sasuke stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to pound his forehead and knock him awake. After reluctantly pulling on his starched, brushed tuxedo, he knocked on Itachi's bedroom door.

"Yo, Itachi? You up?"

The door opened a fraction as Itachi peeked out.

'Oh, it's you, younger brother."

Sasuke snorted. "It's 8:00, let's go. We'll need to be there by nine."

Itachi closed the door. "Go on without me, little bro. I'm not ready yet."

"Don't leave any later than 8:15!" Sasuke yelled through the door. He turned and went down to the garage, where his Hummer sat waiting for him. The car started with a satisfied purr as he rumbled away.

--------------------------------------------------------Church-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura parked at the back door of the church and went in. The second she stepped in, someone grabbed her.

"Where have you been, Miss Haruno! We must get you dressed, quickly!" It was the wedding director, someone Sakura didn't know.

Sakura was whisked to a back room. The director thrust a dress at the maid, someone who Sakura also didn't know.

"Get her dressed- guests are already arriving!" she hissed. The maid began to undress Sakura, but Sakura pushed her off.

"I can do it myself," she snapped. The maid waited until Sakura was ready, then helped her into the dress. Sakura was so anxious about the wedding that she didn't notice the color of the dress she wore.

It was white.

The door opened suddenly and someone Sakura recognized came in. It was Ino Yamanaka, one of Hana's friends. She was the maid of honor in the procession.

"Alright, girl!" Ino cheered. "You've got class! You're lucky, girl, very lucky. You get to marry one of THE Uchihas!"

Then it hit Sakura in the face. Literally. The maid was attaching the veil. Sakura tried to knock it off.

"I'm not getting married!" she exclaimed. Ino examined her nails.

"Of course you are, Hana-chan! Don't lie! OK, you look a little anxious, but just remember, the dude you're getting is HAWT!"

"I'm NOT HANA!" Sakura hissed. "I'm her sister, Sakura!"

Ino frowned. "Now Hana, I know you're nervous. But don't lie and try to back out! It's bad luck to get cold feet. Besides, I'd be jumping all over the place!"

Sakura tried to pull the veil off and show Ino, but Ino slapped her hand.

"Don't DO THAT! You'll muss up your hair! Hey, did you know that Itachi's got a younger brother our age named Sasuke? I might just check him out for myself."

Sakura blushed a deep crimson under the veil. Was this what Ino and Hana talked about regularly?

"I've told you, I'm NOT HANA!" she hissed. Ino glared at her.

"Hana, I'm sick of this. You are NOT getting cold feet, you're getting an AWESOME, HAWT man. So shut your trap. Remember, I'm up there with you, right next to you. I'll prompt you and everything. Hey, I'm handing you the ring for Itachi! And I'm going to make sure you don't back out," Ino said threateningly. And with that, she ushered Sakura out the door, no matter what Sakura's protests were.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke pulled up to the church and walked in the back door, slamming it behind him. Immediately, one of the groomsmen his parents had invited that he didn't know rushed up to him.

"Hey, Itachi! Where have you been! Come on, we've gotta brush you down!"

Sasuke glared at him coldly. "I'm not Itachi," he said. The man dragged him down the hall.

"Of course you are," he said. "Now come on!"

Sasuke found himself in a party of men that his parents knew that he didn't know. He frantically searched for any of Itachi's friends, any at all, that would recognize him. But there were none.

"Come on, Itachi, the guests are arriving, we need to get you to the front!" the man said. Sasuke tried one last time.

"I've told you, I'm NOT ITACHI!"

Suddenly, there was a cold voice behind him. "I haven't met you much, Itachi, but I can tell you right now, I don't like you."

Sasuke turned around and saw someone with deep red hair and jade eyes. A blood-red rose was thrust through his buttonhole. He glared at the Uchiha.

"I'm Sasori, your best man. Don't ask me why, I don't know. Stop lying, or I'll make you regret it," the man breathed. "You may not like having an arranged marriage, but I'm here to see you through. I'll hang you her ring and everything. But SHUT UP."

Sasuke glared, but said nothing. Sasori pushed him down the hall and towards the sanctuary. Sasuke gulped as he heard organ music. The wedding was beginning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino thrust a bouquet of flowers at Sakura. "Now remember," she said. "Go slow and take your time."

Sakura looked eagerly for her dad. He would take her up the aisle, and he'd recognize her!

But Mr. Haruno was nowhere to be seen! Instead, a man with blond hair and a weird accent stepped forward.

'You're Hana, yeah?" he said. Sakura eyed him warily. He sighed.

"You're the bride, at any rate. I'm escorting you to Itachi, yeah."

"Where's my dad?" Sakura demanded. Deidara shrugged. "Neither of your parents or Itachi's parents are here, yeah. But the show must go on, you know." And he took Sakura's arm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood at the front of the church, gazing out over the guests. What was happening to him? Sasori prodded him in the back.

"Remember, idiot," he whispered. "Don't do anything stupid."

Sasuke gulped. This was not a good wedding experience. Sasori thrust a white rose through his lapel.

"You're set."

The bride was coming down the aisle. Sasuke gulped.

**OH, NO! Is Sasuke going to be FORCED to marry Sakura? Is it a conspiracy? What's going on!?!? Next on NSTM!**


	2. Sealed With a Kiss

Sakura looked up at the man in the front. Was that Itachi? A red-haired man stuck a white rose in his lapel, so it must be. Sakura took her place next to her groom uncertainly. The old priest opened his book and began to read.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had to fight the urge to fidget. It seemed like the old man would never stop droning on! Where the heck was Itachi?!?!

Behind him, Sasori prodded him, reminding him of why he was there. Sasuke groaned inwardly. He wasn't going to get away anytime soon.

The girl next to him had pink hair. Itachi had told him his girlfriend had pink hair. Sasuke despised pink. He glared out of the corner of his eye at his soon-to-be bride.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had been sneaking glances through her veil at the man she was marrying against her will. Ino had been right- this guy had LOOKS, baby. But he was glaring at her every now and then, something Sakura despised. And his HAIRSTYLE- who wore their hair like a chicken's rear end?

Sakura shifted her weight and turned slightly to try and look behind her. Where was Hana?!?!

Ino jabbed her with a long, manicured fingernail. Sakura winced. Like it or not, she was stuck at this altar until her late sister FINALLY showed up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori brought a contract forward, with two spaces below it. Sasuke picked up a pen and looked at the form. It was a civil marriage contract. Just great.

Sasuke started to add his own name, but stopped in reflection. Everyone thought he was Itachi. He would get in trouble if he signed as Sasuke Uchiha. So he penned a different name:

_Itachi Uchiha_

His bride took the pen and glanced at his signature. She blushed furiously before signing her own name with a flourish. Sasuke saw the signature before Sasori whisked it away.

_Hana Haruno_

Sasuke turned in to face his veiled bride as the priest finished speaking. The pink-haired girl took a ring from her blonde attendant. The attendant leered at him, obviously thinking he was handsome. Sasuke barely had time to glare at her before the girl was sliding her ring onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her hand was smooth, pale, and cool. Her fingers felt like butterfly's breath against his skin. Sasuke's eyes tried to find her under the veil, but her eyes were downcast and her face obscured.

Then Sasori was prodding him, holding out that golden circlet. It was time. He reached for her hand…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura braced herself as he touched her. His hand was hot, his palm rough but gentle. He took her hand gently and laid his thumb on top of the knuckle of her pointer finger. Her muscles naturally responded to the pressure and her fingers extended gracefully. He slid the golden ring onto her ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." His voice was deep and rich, though a little hesitant. Sakura felt his eyes burning into her face. She looked at him for a moment and was forced to look away. The soul in his eyes was so intense that her insides melted as she looked at them. She was glad he could not see her face under the veil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke mentally measured his bride. She was smaller than him, with a graceful, lithe figure. He thought he saw a flash of jade from her eyes, but could not be sure. He still held her hand. With his other hand, he brought hers up. They were now clasping hands, facing each other.

Then his distracted mind caught the priest's words. And the girl was saying something.

"I do."

It was his turn, and Sasori's hand was laid on his back, so slightly that no one could see it. Sasuke felt the threat and gulped. He had no choice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura blushed. She had just sworn to love this man through sickness, poverty, and everything else the priest had listed off. Ino removed her long nails, ending the threat that had forced Sakura to say those two words. His hands were hot around hers, and she could feel his strength pulsing through them. Her ring finger was laid over top of one of his wrists, she could feel his pulse. His heart was beating just as fast as hers.

"I do," he vowed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's mind suddenly remembered something. After they vowed…oh, crap.

"You may kiss the bride."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's hand shook as he reached for her veil. Now he would see who he had just unconsciously wed. The white thing slipped back…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's face burned as the groom lifted the veil. His eyes, brimming with soul, now stared, unshaded, into her own. The hand that had pulled back the veil now slid down her back, reeling her in. His other hand came up to cup her chin, his face was coming down…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had no idea how to kiss. His mind raced as he took a deep breath. OK, there were her lips… let's get this over with. He stooped the rest of the way and pressed his mouth to hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had never, in her entire life, felt anything like this before. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, only to find themselves an inch away from his own eyes. They were so close that his eyelashes brushed her cheek. She couldn't take his eyes… so she closed her own. His lips were soft, warm, and smooth. Whoever she had just married -Itachi or whoever- tasted of cinammon spice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked into the depths of his bride's jade eyes and found them so clear that he couldn't stand it. He closed his eyes, not before seeing that she had closed hers, too. She tasted familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He felt a porcelain arm reaching up around his neck…

And the cheering broke them apart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura pulled away from him as the full church started to cheer. She turned, huge blush on her face, to wave at the audience. Ino handed her her bouquet, and Sakura tossed it out over the audience. A girl with two buns caught it.

Beside Sakura, her new husband wrapped his arm around her waist. Both were avoiding looking at each other. Then Sakura felt Ino push her from behind and hiss.

"Your limo's out front! Go down the aisle!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt Sasori push him and saw the limo waiting outside the open door. He tugged on his bride's hand and felt her follow him. The black-haired groom and the pink-haired bride ducked under the waves of birdseed and leapt into the limousine. It roared away.

It was probably the fastest getaway any newlywed couple had ever made.

**This is getting fun to write...who wants more? 5 reviews is all I ask, and you will find out what happens in the limo between our unexpected heroine and surprise groom!**

**Rhulain**


	3. The Getaway

_This chapter is dedicated to Hellopanda23, my first reviewer on this fic. Thank youz:) See ya at the bottom! It's a long wa down, but falling's half the fun! In Upendi... sings Sorry, ahem, got carried away..._

The door slammed as the groom pulled it shut. The driver revved the engine and the limo roared off.

Sakura turned to her new husband and slapped him full across the face.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM I WASN'T HANA!"

The young man glared at her as he nursed his throbbing cheek.

"What are you talking about, pinky?" he snapped back. "Your name's Hana, you signed this stupid contract!" He waved the document. Sasori had stuck it in his hand before they went down the aisle.

Sakura was furious. "DON'T CALL ME PINKY! My hair's NATURALLY this way! And what are YOU talking about! I'm SAKURA Haruno! You're not the one I'm supposed to marry! I'm not supposed to marry at all!"

Sasuke was astounded. If he hadn't married Hana, who was the girl who had signed her name as Hana? Her SISTER?!?!?

"What are YOU talking about!" he growled back. "You're not the one I'M supposed to marry! In fact, I wasn't supposed to marry today, either!"

The girl looked surprised. "Then who are you? You signed your name Itachi!"

"I'm Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother," Sasuke explained.

Now it was Sakura's turn to be astounded. She'd married the wrong guy, the guy she wasn't supposed to marry today!!

"Then why'd you sign your name Itachi?" she asked.

"Why'd you sign your name Hana?" Sasuke replied. The two stared wide-eyed at each other.

"They mistook me for Hana," Sakura muttered.

"They thought I was Itachi," murmured Sasuke.

The driver stared at them in the rearview mirror. Only a few minutes married and they were already fighting…

"So where are we headed?" Sakura asked.

"I think we're going to a nightclub restaurant-y place," Sasuke replied.

"No reception?"

"Nope. Isn't it strange that none of our parents were there?" Sasuke asked. Sakura frowned.

"I seem to remember that Hana wanted it to be something special for just her and Itachi. Though that doesn't make sense…oh, NOTHING makes sense right now!'

"Darn right," Sasuke agreed. "I'm married to the sister of the girl my brother was supposed to marry…"

"If they'd shown up, none of this would have happened!" Sakura exclaimed.

The limo stopped. Sasuke climbed out and handed Sakura out after him. Together they walked into the restaurant.

"Yes, a reservation for Uchiha," Sasuke said to the maitre'd. He nodded.

"Yes, follow me, your party is already here." He slid between the tables.

Their party?

Sasuke and Sakura's jaws dropped as they reached their table. Sitting by the window looking over Konoha City were none other than THEIR MISSING SIBLINGS!!

"ITACHI!" Sasuke bellowed.

"HANA!" Sakura cried.

The whole restaurant turned to stare at the couple who were obviously the newlyweds.

'Ehh…" Sakura said, noticing everyone staring.

"Hnn," Sasuke said, sitting down. Sakura took the cue, scooped her white dress under her, and sat down.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke hissed as the waiter went to get drinks. "Do you realize what we went through?!"

Itachi smirked. "Enjoy your wedding, little bro?"

Sakura slammed the table with her fist. "Why did you trick us that way?" she demanded.

Hana's eyes looked genuinely apologetic. "We were planning to not show up and have the wedding cancelled. Itachi and I just don't want that kind of wedding. It's too…"

"Quaint?" Itachi suggested, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Hana leaned back into him and smiled.

"Yes, too quaint. I wanted a marriage with more…romance than that. More pizzazz, more…silver-screen quality adventure."

"So you dumped us with your pathetic wedding?" Sasuke demanded. Itachi shook his head.

"No, I sent you off early so that there would be no one at the house when I left. I didn't realize that the wedding party would mistake me for you."

"Same reason," Hana said to Sakura. "I wanted everyone to be gone already when I snuck away. I'm really sorry."

"Well, too bad," Sakura snarled. "Thanks to you, sis, I'm MARRIED!"

Sasuke threw the document onto the table. "Here's the certificate." He glared at his brother.

Hana spun the paper around and examined it.

"Oh, look, Itachi, baby," she said, pointing. "They signed it Hana and Itachi."

Itachi smirked. "How cute."

Sakura glared at him. "We were forced to marry because everyone thought we had cold feet. We signed as YOU because they would have murdered us otherwise."

The table fell silent as the waiter returned with the drinks. After he left, Sasuke leaned out across the table.

"Everyone thinks it was YOU two who married," he said. "No one will believe the truth. Especially-" he pointed to the certificate- "with THIS lying around. So here's the deal."

He slipped off his ring and dropped it on the table. It made a bright sound as it struck the wood.

"You guys are going to have to live like a married couple," Sasuke said. "You take our rings, take the certificate, and pretend you married today. Sakura and I will pretend as though nothing ever happened between us." He glanced at Sakura. She quickly took off her own ring and dropped it next to his.

Itachi picked up one of the rings and began to examine it idly.

"And what if we don't?"

Sasuke's voice went even lower. "Then we tell the truth. And you go down with us."

Hana laughed. "Itachi, your brother's clever."

"If you're clever at all, you'll do what he says!" snapped Sakura.

"You realize, of course, that handing over the implements of your wedding to us doesn't nullify your own wedding," Itachi said softly. "You're still-"

"No, we're not." Sasuke said, pushing back his chair and standing up. Hana, too, stood up and slipped on the ring Sakura had previously worn. She took her purse off the chair and stretched.

"Well, Itachi-kun, guess we did get hitched after all today!" She winked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Don't worry, we'll keep your secret."

And, with Itachi's arm around her waist, the couple strode from the restaurant.

Sasuke sat back down, his hands braced on the table.

"You hungry?"

Sakura shook her head. "Just order something, anything. I'm going to the ladies room."

Sasuke watched her go, then gazed out over the city horizon.

**Hmm...what's Sakura gonna mull over in the bathroom? There's still a lot of confusions swirling around this wedding...I'll leave it to you. 10 reviews, and no less, and you'll get your next bit! Bye for now!**

**Rhulain**


	4. Are We Still Married?

Sakura slammed the stall door shut, closed the lid, and sat down. Tears brimmed in her jade eyes. She fumbled through her purse for a small cell phone. She sped through the directory and chose a number.

"Hyuuga residence?" the voice was female and friendly.

"Hey, H-H-Hinata," Sakura sobbed. Hinata's voice instantly took on a note of concern.

"What is it, Sakura-chan? How was the wedding?"

"Hinata…"

"Nani?"

"I got married instead!"

"NANI?!?!?!"

"It's true," Sakura sobbed. "Hana didn't show up, and they thought I w-w-was her, so th-they made m-m-e marry HIM!"

"Who? ITACHI?!? He's five years older than you!"

"No," Sakura gulped. "His b-b-brother, Sasuke."

"NANI!?!!? You married his BROTHER!?!? How did that happen?"

"He was m-m-istaken for Itachi," Sakura gulped. "So we got m-m-arried…"

"Wow," Hinata said softly. "Wow…this is just BIZARRE…"

Sakura tried to stop crying, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"And I d-d-on't know what t-to do!" she wailed.

"Well, where are you?" Hinata asked. Sakura tried to compose herself.

"I'm in the bathroom of the nicest restaurant, trying to stop crying so I can go back out and meet my new husband."

"Well, what about Hana and Itachi?" Hinata's sensibility was kicking in. "Where are they now?"

"Sasuke and I signed the certificate in their names," Sakura explained. She went on to give Hinata a quick and concise description of what had just happened.

"Well, Sakura, the first thing is, you're still married," Hinata said gently. "Even though your rings and certificate are gone, you still vowed to love him in sickness, in health, in poverty, and whatever else that thing says."

"But…but I don't LOVE him!" Sakura wailed.

"That's the hard part," Hinata said.

"It's so strange…I'm married to a man and pretending that I'm not, and the couple that was supposed to marry didn't and they're pretending that they did!" Sakura gulped.

"No matter how strange it is, you're still married," Hinata said firmly. "You can deny it, but it's the truth. But since there's no legal bond between you now, you can probably divorce without going through a court."

"You mean like, just break up?"

"Yeah, but both of you have to agree to it. You just can't leave him," Hinata said. "But I'm no marriage counselor. This is just the situation as I see it. You do what your heart tells you is right, Sakura. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No," Sakura said softly. "Thank you, though, Hinata. I'll call you later." And she hung up.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was relieved to see Sakura weaving her way back through the tables. He motioned to the plates on the table.

"Help yourself."

As Sakura nibbled on a morsel of food, he noticed that her eyes were red-rimmed. Had she been crying?

Sasuke folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"Feeling alright?"

Sakura looked startled. "Yeah, I'm fine." She pushed away the plate. "I'm not really hungry, though…"

Sasuke nodded. "Tastes like sawdust, doesn't it."

"Yeah." They were quiet for a few more minutes. The sun had set and the restaurant was dimly lit with candles and lighting. A live jazz group was playing a soft waltz. Sasuke stood up and held out his hand to Sakura.

"Wanna dance?"

Sakura looked at him quizzically. Sasuke shrugged. "You're in a wedding gown, I'm in a tux. People expect us to act in love."

Sakura nodded. "OK."

There was no one on the dance floor. Soft lights gleamed off the parquet floor. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist. She laid her other arm on his shoulder. Together, they rocked back and forth.

"I'm sorry for today." Sasuke's apology was little more than a whisper. Sakura shook her head. Her red-pink hair brushed his cheek.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke." It was the first time she'd said his name. It rang from her lips. Sasuke fought to ignore it.

"Your hair's so pretty in this light." Was that what he'd meant to say?

She smiled. "It's ugly in daylight."

"I've never understood something," Sasuke said, pulling her in tighter. "Why is your sister named 'Flower' and you 'Cherry Blossom'?"

Sakura blushed. "Hana's more into shopping and clothes and things. I like… well… working with my dad more."

"So you like computers, too?" Sasuke let out without realizing it.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Sasuke pressed his lips to her hair. "You smell like vanilla."

Sakura was indignant. "I do not!" she said as she pulled away.

Before she could react, Sasuke caught her lips!

Once more, Sakura found herself helpless in his grasp and his gaze. Sasuke pulled away shortly.

"Taste like vanilla, too," he smirked. Sakura felt herself go red. Who was this guy?

"How old are you?" she asked. Sasuke clasped her in their slow dance again.

"I'm twenty-one," he breathed. "And you?"

Sakura smiled coyly. "One should never tell a man their age. It's a woman's secret."

Sasuke frowned. "Please?"

It sounded so strange coming from him that Sakura laughed.

"I'm two years younger than my sister. How's that?"

"Nineteen…" Sasuke pulled her in again, but Sakura jerked away.

"It's time we left," she said quietly. Indeed, the clock was striking midnight. The restaurant was reasonably full, but very subdued.

The ride home was just as quiet. Sasuke sat on one side and Sakura on the other. Neither said anything. Sasuke stopped the driver a block away from the Haruno house.

"This will do," he said. The bride and groom got out as the limo roared away.

"Want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asked quietly. Sakura shook her head.

"I'll be fine." She turned to leave, but Sasuke caught her hand.

"Remember, if you need anything, I'm always a phone call away."

Sakura nodded as she walked away. "I'll remember that."

Sasuke watched as she entered her house, looking like the ghost of a disappointed bride in the moonlight as she floated in. Then he turned and trudged home, hands stuck in his tuxedo pockets.


	5. Getting a Date

The next few weeks were a trial for Sakura. Hana and Itachi were gone on a honeymoon they had not earned. Hana had sent her an email promising that the two would elope while on the honeymoon, so that was alright. But even then, that still did not solve the question of her marriage to Sasuke.

Even though the ring that he had slipped onto her finger was gone, Sakura still felt as if she wore it. Her cheeks would flush at the memory of her first kiss ever, taken by a man she did not know at a wedding that should not have been hers. And she still debated over whether or not to believe that she was still married.

Hinata knew the secret and had promised to guard it faithfully. Sakura had no fear that anyone would find out. But it still nagged her in the back of her mind, threatening to drive her crazy.

Sasuke, too, was having problems. Every time he picked up the phone to call a girl and ask her for a date, he remembered Sakura's blush as she danced in his arms, right after he had announced that she tasted of vanilla. And he would hook the phone back in its cradle.

Sasuke didn't know what was wrong with him. He HATED pink, for heaven's sake. His impressions of Hana were not good at all. In fact, he was starting to think that he hated his older brother and his wife for all the trouble they had caused. But every time he thought of Sakura, only pity entered his mind.

Sasuke was lying on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His hands were propped underneath his head, the daylight coming in through a crack in the thick curtains. His computer had not been on in a while. He'd had no motivation to use it, except to check fruitlessly for emails from Sakura…

Emails. He had her address, didn't he? Hadn't Itachi sent it to him along with the email telling him they were on their honeymoon?

Sasuke's mind raced. What if…he hacked into Sakura's computer?

But no, she was a computer scientist's daughter, surely trained in how to defend against hackers and hack herself…

Sasuke's mind whirled in a vortex of indecision. Then the call came.

"Sasuke! It's for you!" his mom, Mikoto, hollered up the stairs.

"'K!" Sasuke called back. He picked up the phone in his room. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sasuke," someone's voice replied. Sasuke smiled. "Yo, Neji. What's up?"

"Tenten and I are planning a date to celebrate our second anniversary as a couple. Wanna find a girl and double date us?"

Sasuke thought it over. Neji was his age, Tenten a year younger. He smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

After he and Neji had finished talking, Sasuke went to his computer. He knew exactly what he had to do.

Sakura was on her laptop, messing around with a game she was designing based on her favorite anime. She had just finished completing the character that reminded her the most of a certain Uchiha…

But she thrust that out of her mind and continued programming. Suddenly, her Internet window came up. Sakura frowned. Then she read what was on the screen.

FireAvengerShadow21 _invites you on a date_.

FireAvengerShadow? Sakura's fingers stroked the keyboard, and a few seconds later, she was hacking.

Sasuke smirked as he surfed through the inner workings of Sakura's computer. He toyed with the idea of creating a character to stick into her game she was programming, but was stopped by the window that appeared.

HealingBlossom19 says: _Why'd you hack my computer, SASUKE?_

Sasuke gulped. She'd gotten into his machine! He quickly typed his invitation.

Sakura read the message Sasuke sent her.

_Wanna come with me to the mall and see a movie? Doubledate with my friends_

Sakura thought about it. She immediately wanted to say no and punish him for hacking. But then she remembered the soul brimming in his onyx eyes…

"What's wrong with you, Sakura?" she muttered. "Just say no already…"

Her fingers typed three letters. And Sakura turned off her PC.

Sasuke leaned back in amazement. He couldn't believe it. She'd ACTUALLY said YES!

"Score one for the Uchiha," he muttered, leaning back in his chair and flicking off the screen.

"OK, relax, Sakura," Sakura said, pacing around her room. "It's just a casual date…with the guy you married on accident. Yeah. Oh crap, what on earth was I thinking?"

She punched the wall beside her. The crash echoed through the house.

"Sak, hon? You OK?" her mom yelled up the stairs. Sakura clenched her teeth as she bent double, clutching her bruised knuckles. That HURT!

"Yeah, fine," she said. Her voice cracked really high on the word 'fine'. Then an idea struck her. Sakura rushed to the door, tore it open, and yelled from the head of the stairs.

"Hey, mom, is OK if I go on a double date tonight?"

"With who?" her mother asked suspiciously. Sakura sighed.

"Just some guy I met at Hana's wedding. I think he's Itachi's younger brother."

Her mom perked up instantly. "That's GREAT, honey, just wonderful! Go on ahead, and give him love from his mother-in-law!"

Sakura slammed her door in satisfaction, but not before she heard her mother say, "Just think! Two marriages into the same family! Oh, how WONDERFUL!"

"That's right, mom, jump the gun AND right on target," Sakura muttered as she rummaged through her dressers for something to wear.

**Hmm…what will happen on this date between two people who are supposed to already be married? 20 reviews, and no less to find out! ******

**Rhulain**


End file.
